rip in time
by KT-Rougethehunter
Summary: read it plz and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome one and all to the show that is the first fanfiction of KT Rougethehunter. Now the misspellings will probably be high hopefully auto correct can fix it all. (Translation he is completely retarded and can't spell) Shut the hell up Rip. (Make me) don't make me get Guy in here and activate his sunset of youth jutsu. (…NO PLEASE HAVE MERCEEEEEEYYYYYYYY) That's what I thought….. Anyway name was mentioned above and am a newb to actually witting fanfiction though I've read for years and my update schedule will be all over the place…..BUT we will just have to work on that so without further ado….**

 **ENJOY!**

 **(ENJOY!)(FOUCUS ON HOW AWESOME I AM!)**

 **Prologue:**

 **Yo my name is Rip….no known last name so you can just call me Rip the hunter. (A/N: Don't you dare judge me) I can't remember anything about my parents except that my father was the only time lord that could control time….I know weird right, anyway the only memento of my parents that I own is my dear old dad's ability. I should probably tell you what I look like then. I'm 17 years strong, grey hair, ice blue eyes, one lighter than the other, and tanned skin. My bod is built for strength and speed, so think swimmer.**

 **Now the reason you're listening to me is so that I can tell you the story of my life in this world of the past present and future. Don't ask.**

 **So where to begin…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo and welcome (yo) chapter 1 AWAY!(By the way, the idiot forgot to mention that he doesn't own Naruto. But sadly he only owns me, and any others he manages to cook up.) I hate you Rip (love you too KT) *sigh***

 **CHAPTER 1: SO IT BEGINS**

 **I wake up in an unfamiliar room….its strangely pink. "Where am I…?" I wonder as the memories of yesterday rush back to me…..I think I might have ended the bloodline wars… "Oh yeah I crashed here after the fight with the Yonbi and Roshi. Fucking coward in the orange mask that was controlling Yagura had to call in another jinchuriki, but I still don't know where I am. Well...better find out."**

 **As I start to get up a small tanned girl with dark purple hair, pale green eyes and a matching dress enters the room. "y-y…your u-u-up!" she said with surprise. "y-y-you s-sh…shouldn't b-be m-m…moving yet" she nervously stutters out. "Well…..it only takes me an hour at most to recover from a fight like that", I reply with confidence while hitting my chest proudly. "By the way, who are you little one?" "M-my name I-is K-k-Kat. She timidly replied. "w-what i-i-is y-y..your n-n…name s-s..sir?" "My name, little Kat, is Rip the hunter, the last of the time lords and the only holder of the secret time dojutsu. By the way…where in the name of kronos am I?" I ask as I tilt my head to the side.**

" **J-ju….just o-o….outside o-of k-konoha." She answers as her nervousness and stutter slowly start to disappear. "Ok one more question, where are my weapons and gear." "i-In the n-next room. I d-didn't w-want you to get up to m-moving w-when you w-woke u-up. You were i-Injured and I didn't k-k-know if you were a n-ninja or n-not." I look at her calmly.**

" **Good call little Kat, so…..thanks for looking out for me like that. I'll just gear up and head out now, again thanks and farewell little one."**

" **WAIT!" surprised by her sudden outburst, I ducked and rolled to the right, reached for my Chrono knife….only to realize it's not there.**

" **Don't surprise me like that little one, you would've gotten hurt if I had my weapons." I said with a stern expression on my face. "I'm s-s-sorry it-it's j-j-just t-t-that I w-wanted t-t-to a-ask you if I c…could c-come w-with you? I want to learn how to be strong like you." "Sure just get some confidence about you, try to drop that nervousness, and tell me where your parents are." "I-I d…don't h-have p-p-p-parents, b-but i-i'll t-try my best!" she replied quickly, sad at first but that soon gave way to determination. "I admire you quick courage, now one more question.**

 **How old are you?" "I-I'm th-thirteen s-sir. "Ok guess I can't call you little for much longer, and no more of that sir stuff. Just call me Rip." I say as I flash her a kind smile…..my true smile. "Ok t-than S…Rip-san." So then, let's go get my gear, than to konoha to find some for you and some work!"**

" **H-Hai!" I than go to the next room to find my battle suit (A/N: think solid snake's suit but all light grey) neatly folded next to my Chrono knife in its holster, did I mention that it can cut the timeline of a person's life, as in remove or add in event but only if I want it to, along with my Chrono shot, which just happens to be in duel gauntlet form. "Alright, did you repair my gear, little Kat?"**

" **Y-yes it w-was the l-least I could d-do to r-repay you s-saving me." "Hmm, do you….have a repair related bloodline little one?" she than let out a cute little "eep" as an answer which I promptly replied with "Kawaii!" she than blushed so hard I swear that a tomato would be jealous. "W-w-w-what are y-y-you t-t-t-t-talking a-a-about" she hurriedly said as her nervousness returned with a vengeance "anyway I'll take that as a yes for the bloodline. Sooo do you know how to control it or would you like some training with it?" after she was calm enough to talk she replied with "I can c-control it well e-enough o-on my own, b-but I h-haven't mastered it q-quite yet." She replied dejectedly. "Well that's quite fine little Kat as long as you know your weaknesses you can learn from them and make yourself stronger, OK, no more stalling time to get to konoha, let us be off little Kat" "H-Hai Rip-san" she replied with enthusiasm.**

 _ **TIME SKIP: 3 HOURS**_

 _ **When little Kat said right outside of konoha she just so happened to mean right outside of the fire country border…I need to teach her how to give necessary info to her superiors, anyway to save on time I let her ride on my back.**_

" _ **How you doing back there little one?" "AAAHHH" was all I got in reply. "What's that? Want to go faster?" this time the reply was her shaking her head side to side at near mach1 speeds "alright than, time to kick it up a notch!" "NONONONONO!" her pleas were promptly ignored as I sped up…**_

 _ **Turns out s**_ **peeding** _ **to 100mph while she was already sick at 60mph was a bad….BAD idea. After a quick stop at a pond**_ **to clean up** _ **and waved off apologies later we were on our way once again.**_

 _ **Once we got to the gate of leaves, if I remember right, we headed towards the guard post**_ **only for me to realize that two blurs were heading towards us faster than I would like. TICK as my perception of time speeds up and my iris morph into an octagonal shaped gear with four slanted and pointed teeth pointing counter clockwise on the top, bottom, leftmost, and rightmost sides. Meanwhile my pupils morphed into a square in the middle of the aforementioned gears. At the same time the colors of which tuned gray (pupil) and a darker, deeper more oceanic blue (iris) with the left being 3 shades lighter more of a sky blue. The blurs formed into the shape of two males, one was riding….is that a dog? The left male almost blinded me with his sun kissed blond hair. He also had 3 whisker marks on both cheeks along with light colored skin. Then I noticed his apparel consisting of an orange and black jumpsuit, black sandals, and a black forehead protector. The other male was more tanned wearing a black leather jacket with fishnet armor underneath, along with black shinobi pants and customized black sandals. The dog…it was huge. The only thing standing out besides its bright white fur were the black highlights on its ears, nose, and mouth. TOCK the flow of time in my eyes return to normal as the males and dog fly past. "R-Rip-san what was t-that?" "That little one, was Naruto uzumaki and Kiba inuzuka along with Kibas' partner Akumaru they are ninjas." I say as I remember the faces from the bingo book. "W-wow t-that's amazing Rip-san all I saw w-were blurs!" She exclaimed with joy in her voice and stars in her eyes. "That's alright little one you will learn to see that fast soon, now than let's go get us a house." After we sign in at the guard post we made our way to the Hokage's office.**

 **TIMESKIP: 10 MINUTES**

 **After 10 minutes of being lost we finally arrive at the Hokage's office. I give the door a firm knock. "Come in." I hear the reply from the other side. After I open the door I notice two things. First the Hokage is now female, second that female is one of the legendary sanin, Tsunade senju.**

" **How can I help you" she says from behind a mountain of paperwork.**

 **I sweat drop at this.**

" **Umm yes I'd like to buy a home here in konoha and also register as a shinobi." "Sure, we have a few apartments available in the market district." She stated calmly with an analytical look in her eyes. "But if you want to be on the shinobi roster you'll have to partake in an evaluating fight." "If that what it takes ma'am, then I'll do my best!" I say this with deep founded determination and enthusiasm. "Also can we enroll little Kat here in the academy in the class with all the current clan heirs?" "The class you are referring to doesn't start until three more months. Does she have any defining characteristics or abilities?" "She does, tell her little one" I say in a gentle voice as Kat steeps up. "i-I have a c-craftsmen b-b-bloodline limit." "And with 3 months she will be adept in ninjutsu, taijutsu, kinjutsu, and sealing."**

" **Hmm. Alright then, I will take that into consideration now meet at the silver domed building in three days, I suggest that you take this time to prepare a strategy as you will be tested in taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, kinjutsu, and fuinjutsu." "Ok Hokage-sama" I said while Kat gave a short nod. As we walked towards the apartments that tsunade mentioned before, Kat noticed the looks people were giving us as I promptly ignored them. Her curiosity however peeked and she asked the one question that I never wanted to hear from her "Rip-san…w-why are the c-civilians looking at us t-that way?" "Little one…..some things…are better left unanswered, but I do suppose the first step to letting go of the past is the first step to forgiveness." "w-what do you mean Rip-san?" "What I mean, little Kat, is that the time lords, specifically my father, aren't very welcome in this part of the world.**

 **But that's a story for another time, now let's see about getting to our new…..oh we're here well…..let's go inside." "Hai."**

 _Finally done! Sorry about the short prologue and long wait I just can't find much time to write.(translation: he is lazy and poor.) Rip. (yes KT)_

 _You better start running *dust cloud in the shape of rip slowly disappears* yeah that's right ya bish . anyway again expect long waits, ill try to make it a 10 day maximum and…..well that's it so don't forget to review and try not to flame._

 _In the wise words of kyuubigoku:_ _ **RESPECT THE FUCKING CREAM!**_

 _ **Ohhhhhh Riiiiiipppppp come out and plaaaaayyyyy**_

 _ **(kami save meee!)**_

 _ **{sorry you brought this on yourself}**_

 _ **There you are**_

 _ **(HAVE MERCY!)**_

 _ **Sorry…..fresh out of that**_

 _ **(AAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGGHHH!)**_


End file.
